


Violet Sunrise, Scarlet Sunset

by Crayola Tales (SuccinctDisquisition)



Series: Ocean Blue [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/Crayola%20Tales
Summary: The Cove sure is a killer surf spot tucked out of the way on a private beach but the real draw for North Dakota is the mystery of the silent surfer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariruse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariruse/gifts).



The sun streaking the purple sky with iridescent rays was always such a peaceful and hopeful sight. It's only true rival was the way those bright golden beams would gleam against the expanse of rippling indigo stretching from the shore. North could lose himself in the vibrant colors of a sunrise. Recently though, his motivation for waking hours before his sister was less pure that just watching the sun come up. It was what else rose everyday with the sun that always drove the young man out of his home to the secluded beach at such an ungodly hour. 

North would always fall out of bed, brush his teeth, and grab whatever happens to be out by way of breakfast before hopping into the gear truck and driving out to the twins' new favorite surf spot. South liked that it was not well known which meant less competition for the good waves. North liked that aspect too but what really stirred him out of bed in the morning was special. Something rare that should be cherished but was way out of North's league in all ways. North was totally and completely enamored with the form sitting on the beach watching the waves. 

The young man could admit to himself that it was the rippling muscles shining in the sun's light that immediately drew his attention but the mystery behind the burly man is what captivated him. North could never turn a blind eye to a good mystery and the massive surfer was definitely an enigma to the rest of them. The man they called Maine was mute as far as North could tell and would only occasionally grunt when out with the other surfers. His appearances were not a regular occurrence themselves though. The first time North saw Maine, he, Georgia, and Florida were just shooting the breeze, talking about their best rides or biggest missteps and this enormous man just emerged from what he had always assumed was an abandoned shack set off from the beach. Everyone grew quiet to watch the silent surfer strut down the beach with a purpose before cutting through the water to the waves like he was born and raised in the ocean. Then the man mounted his board and glided along a beautifully set up wave making the whole process look so easy, North had to wonder how anyone could ever wipe out. From that moment, North was fascinated. His friends quickly found his endless questions about the strange man humorous. They would just tell him, that was Maine. No one understood him. 

That was more than a year before North discovered the large man liked to watch the sunrise. The sizable surfer would just venture out onto the beach and sit and watch the sun play along the many facets of the ocean waves. North never approached him though. North never did much of anything except just watch the other. Maine was plenty just to look at. His mystery was what really kept North enraptured. No one ever went to visit the man's shack. He rarely seemed to get out either. North had never once even seen the giant eat. Everything about Maine was just so peculiar and North had spent many nights laying awake just trying to sort any fraction of it out. North had never even seen the bigger surfer wobble on his board or step on a crab. North sometimes convinced himself Maine was not even human but something born to ride the waves. 

Now though, through the ethereal haze, there was a melancholy air to the silent surfer. Sometimes Maine would pick up the board he left beside him and rush out to catch an upcoming wave. Other days, the giant would just sit there and leave just a few minutes before another surfer showed up. It was uncanny how Maine just knew when others were coming. Carolina claimed Maine avoided certain groups and those he would linger near were as close to friends as she had even seen the man have. Some of the others also believed he knew when someone was intruding on his beach. There were many theories about it but North only cared that the large man knew. If he knew, that meant Maine let North watch him every morning while sun crept up the horizon. If he knew, it was almost like the two could be friends. If he knew, maybe Maine liked the younger surfer too. 

North shifted with his board braced on his shoulder at the edge of the copse surrounding the private beach. He was well aware there was a fair amount of ifs in his line of reasoning but he liked the oddly romantic quality to his inner musings so he nurtured them in a probably unhealthy way. He stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding trees onto the pale sand of the cool morning beach. Maine did not move. So much for the silent surfer having a sixth sense tied to the beach. North made his way down the tiny dunes and sank down onto the sand about ten yards away from the large surfer staring at the water. The blond man did not want to startle the shaved and tattooed mute so he kept quiet.

He just wanted to watch the large man anyway. As the sun slowly ascended, orange was painted in streaks across the peaks of the powerful man's muscles. It was such an incredible sight, North lost track of time, tracing every shadowy dip with enraptured pale eyes. Maine was gorgeous, all hard muscles and strong masculine features. North had never fancied himself a feminine man but Maine was all man and he was gorgeous. North just had to wonder how the man clad in raggedy faded old jeans took such good care of himself cooped up in his little hut everyday. He was always clean shaven, head and face, and his body was so well maintained. It made the younger man who normally just rolled out of bed to come out so early slightly envious. 

He combed his fingers through his hair and winced when he hit a snag. North sighed, getting lost in the peculiar tattoo on the back of the older man's neck not for the first time. No one even knew how old the silent surfer was. All they knew was that this was probably his beach and he never kicked them off so that was a major thing he had going for him. 

North gave a start when he heard a sigh some seconds later come from the burly man. It was the first noise Maine ever made that could even be construed as to North directly. The tousled blond looked around the empty beach anyway. Nothing but the waves quietly caressing the sloping sands was moving nearby. The blond shifted forward eagerly, balancing on his hands and the balls of his feet. "Good- good morning Maine." North rasped, embarrassing himself in his excitement. 

Maine shifted his hairless head back to lock dark focused eyes with North's pale awed ones. The larger man hummed in acknowledgement and the younger surfer crouched down further, nearly falling over himself in an effort to get closer. 

The silent surfer's lips quirked the tiniest bit at the edges making North feel suddenly small and young. Maine's dark eyes dropped down to study the younger man, lingering disappointing places like where his neck met shoulders. The blond shifted under the intense scrutiny and dark eyes rose again in impassive face. 

"Did you want me to leave so you can watch the sunrise alone?" North asked, loathing his big mouth and appeasing nature as he said it. 

Maine turned back to the water with a shrug and a rough grunt. North had no idea what that meant but it seemed like a fairly apathetic response. The blond glanced around the empty beach but the short tufts of grass on the dunes were even less forthcoming than the surfer. 

The younger man took a stealing breath and clumsily ambled to his elder's side while trying to remain in his crouch. North set up camp a scant two feet from the more muscular surfer and drank in the sight of early morning light casting long shadows across the hard planes of the older man's face. This close, North could see where Maine's nose must have been reset and pale pink lines where his skin had healed cuts and scrapes. North wondered if all the damage was earned in years of surfing or if the burly man got into a lot of fights. Maybe that was why the quiet man stayed cooped up. It was possible that Maine just tended to clash with others. 

North searched for something mild to say just in case. "The sun rise sure is nice here." Maine did not make a move to respond, just continued to stare out at the gleaming water with an unaffected look about him. North tried again. "It's really pretty with the water. Must be nice living out here, seeing it every morning." 

The shaved man's prominent brow arched ever so slightly. "Not watching the sunrise." Maine murmured quietly. 

Blond brows furrowed at that. "What?"

The older man turned to him again and raised his brows meaningfully at the ocean, repeating. "Not watching."

North's eyes widened when he realized he had just been blatantly staring at the other surfer. He turned pointedly to the now almost completely lit waves glistening back at the lone pair. "I- yeah. I was just... We never officially met." The blond pointed out to end his rambling. 

Maine's head bobbed easily. "Maine." He grunted by way of introduction. 

North dusted the grainy sand from his hands before noticing the other man's complete disinterest in shaking hands. "I'm North. Everyone calls me and my sister North and South Dakota but my friends just call me North. Call me North." He swallowed to quell his nervous rambling. 

Maine said nothing, just watched the scenery brighten quicker and quicker, now lit by the sun fully. Maine lingered, watching the waves crash and listening to the quiet roar of the morning water. North struggled to keep his eyes up front. As the sea spray settled onto his own skin in cool drops, he had a serious problem with not checking to see exactly where the salty liquid dripped on the shirtless man next to him. He could just imagine the water dripping down Maine's hard pectoral muscles and getting caught in the crevices of his chest. He was busy tracing the path of the imaginary salt water when Maine suddenly stood up making North jump up in response. 

The younger surfer did not follow the quiet man but he did raise his voice just a little to bid him farewell. "See you later Maine. Take it easy." A grunt so quiet, the blond could believe it was imagined came in response as Maine made a beeline to his run down old shack. North watched the relaxed line of the older man's back and shoulders as he went. He could not help but think how easy it must be to live outside the world like that. 

SS

"So where does he get food from?"

"God North! No body knows and no body cares."

"Your sister is right about one thing. We don't actually know. All I really know is that he lives here and he's one of the best surfers ever to set foot on a board. He's so zen, really knows what's important in life. The ride." The twins continued to stare at Florida when he stopped speaking. The trio gently bobbed on the waves all seated on their surf boards. 

Deciding that the afroed man's blank stare at the water was all he was giving the Dakota twins at the moment, South turned on her brother. "Aaaaaaand. You broke him. Again. Way to go Ginormica. What's with all the questions about that guy anyway? No one cares. He has nothing to do with any of us. He stays out of our way. We stay out of his. We have a good thing going on here, don't screw it up."

North pursed his lips and peered back over at the run down shack right at the edge of the cove. "Maybe you're right sis. Maybe you're right."

SS

North knew Maine was none of his business and for the most part, the twin could ignore the silent surfer's existence, until his sister was not around that is. Once South was at work or on a date, Maine was fair game. The only problem was that North had no idea how to interact with the other man. So for a long time, North spent a large portion of his days at the cove without his twin by simply staring at Maine's little shack. Florida, Wyoming, and Georgia thought his interest was some big joke. They would laugh his concentrated gaze off good-naturedly when he studied the mysterious surfer's dwelling for hours on end. North just tried not to think about how they would feel about what he did when they were not around to laugh at him. 

It started innocently enough, North would just sort of peek between the curtains of Maine's windows, straining to see anything in the darkness within. North was okay with this until on day, after he jabbered at Maine through the sunrise. The tattooed man's door did not shut completely as he vanished into his little shack. North did not want to pry when he approached the peeling wooden slats that made up the exterior of the large man's dwelling. The blond man had seen the dilapidated exterior one hundred times. He knew the damp, salty air had swelled and deteriorated the old wood over many years before North even heard about this well kept secret surf spot. Now though, a thin stream of morning light ventured in between the flaking door and the splintered frame, drawing North forward with whispered promises of secrets beyond. The blond man took a quick look around before stepping forward quietly and laying a hand gently on the door frame to brace himself while he leaned forward to catch a covert glance into Maine's secret sanctum. All he could see were dust motes floating in the darkness of Maine's private world. That was it?

North leaned further in with a furrowed brow. CRRRRR-ACK! The peeking man's reflexes were too slow and North tumbled into the run down shed unbidden with a fist full of rotted wood. "Sorry I-" The intruder started, expecting to see a surprised Maine tucked somewhere inside the building he disappeared into just moments before. As it turned out, all the blond surfer had apologized to was a potted bird of paradise plant in full bloom. It just sat there watching the toppled over surfer. And he just stayed sprawled out on the floor staring back at the unassuming flower. "Sorry-" He apologized again, not sure if he was talking to the flower or the myriad of beach equipment lining the walls. North was not sure what to do. There was no place for Maine to be hiding in the small shack. All there was, was a vibrant flower surrounded by well maintained boards and balls and buckets. North stood robotically and closed the door behind him as he stepped out of the peculiar place. He blinked at the bright sun before turning back to the deceptive old shack. The outside was a mess but the inside was immaculate. 

North found himself mostly unable to surf after his brief foray into Maine's little surf shack. All he wanted to do at the cove was stare at the old building. He could not make sense of the place. Occasionally, Maine would venture out of the crumbling building with a board and ride one or two waves before disappearing back into the place thought to be his dwelling. 

It did not take long for North to discover what really unsettled him about Maine's accommodations was the vast difference between the dilapidated outside to the orderly interior. It was almost as jarring as the reality that the silent surfer basically disappeared into the building. North was sick of the juxtaposition and could not bear the idea of Maine frequenting such a place. 

So the first day North got to himself, he started his new project. A short trip to the home improvement store found everything he needed. The old siding was so rotted, it cracked and crumbled in North's gloved hands. Maine never emerged the days North worked. The quiet man did not even watch the sunrise in the morning. The blond surfer was left wondering if the tattooed man had moved on to another place. It was about two weeks after North put the final coat of paint on his renovations that he even saw the silent surfer again. 

North could not hold back a smile where he sat alone on his board, already out just waiting for a good set of waves, enjoying the late afternoon. He felt almost foolish waving exaggeratedly at the large man on the beach until Maine pointed at the tremendous set of waves on the horizon. North grinned and nodded before starting to paddle to catch the first wave in the set. The glossy peak was immense. As soon as North got into position, he dropped down to fall beneath the crest, feeling his inside lurch in excitement at the move. Electricity ran through his form as the rush thrummed through his body and he lined himself up to ride the beautifully set up pipe. He smiled into the breeze, feeling the rumble of the fierce wave all around him before suddenly there was too much spray at his back. The wave was breaking far too quickly and North was too high. His board wobbled beneath him as he panicked for a brief moment before the cold shock of reality crashed into his back and sent him plummeting off his board into the water waiting below. His leg jerked and twisted painfully as his board fought to stay on the surface against the drag on his heavy body. He gritted his teeth, holding his breath even though the salty water had invaded his mouth on impact. The disoriented man grabbed his aching leg and pulled it up to find the safety cord that tied him to the buoyant board. Pulling against the cord brought the terrifying realization that his board was not trying to surface, it was stuck in a bed of dead coral. 

North yanked at the line and peered up at the surface which was becoming orange in what had to be evening light. His fingers fumbled at the band fastened on his ankle, hurriedly disconnecting it so he could start his mad dash for freedom. But his lungs were burning and there was no way he could make it to the surface, let alone the shore with the current so strong. Still, he pressed on, putting one numb hand before the other and kicking furiously despite the pain in his leg from the fall. His world darkened into shadows and his body became so so cold. Colder than the ocean's depths. His limbs were so freezing, he barely noticed the sensation brushing against his arm until his hand burst into a frenzy of painful prickles. Then his shoulder erupted in pain, and his back before he was pulled into a warmer world, full of reds slowly fading to violets and indigos. 

He gasped as his body was hefted from the water and pressed onto an unfamiliar coppery board. It glistened so pretty in the failing light, especially where North coughed water up onto it. North lurched painfully as a strong hand beat on his chest and he turned, gasping at the dark eyes boring into him. "Warning. Warning!" Maine yelled at him, banging a strong fist onto the board. 

North coughed some more, taking stock of how they really weren't that far from the beach. The distance seemed so much shorter with a floatation device under him. "Thank- thank you." The younger man wheezed out, his chest still aching from the sea water. "I didn't understand. Thank you for saving me."

Maine hit the water suddenly making a big splash that got a wince from the blond. "Dangerous!"

"I know. I know." North rasped. "Thank you for saving me, for coming to get me."

Maine's mouth tightened as his dark eyes studied North. The ordinarily quiet surfer was irate, his scarred and battered appearance seeming to fit right in with his countenance but he relaxed with a exaggerated exhale. "Move." 

North did as he was told and shifted forward on the board to allow Maine to get a good grip on the back and propel them back to shore. It was quiet as the pair made their slow going way back to the safety of the sand. Neither spoke but Maine grabbed North with a strong hand anytime it appeared the younger male was trying to get off the board. North was not even allowed to touch the water until they reached waist deep shallows. He slid into the water, still feeling slightly wobbly but a hand on the board helped keep him upright until Maine picked it up and put it on his other side, wrapping a sturdy arm around North's waist as he urged him out of the water in the long shadows of the sunset. 

Maine dropped the board just out of reach of the water' sever shifting grip and shoved North back onto it leaning close to peer into his eyes. "Okay?" He asked in his rumbling voice. 

North's eyes slid half shut as he nodded. "Mhm." He hummed and closed the distance between the two of them, tasting the salt water on Maine's lips for just a moment before the shocked shaved man pulled back with wide eyes. "Was that not what you were asking for?"

Maine's eyes were wide and his brows seemed to creep impossibly higher and higher on his surprised face. It took the tattooed surfer a few moments to recuperate but finally, Maine blinked and asked. "You want?"

North licked his lips at the millions of possibilities his mind spun from those two words. He nodded with a breathless smile. "You? God yes." He leaned in again, more slowly this time but when Maine did not pull away, he wrapped a hand around the smooth base of the older man's skull and and pressed their mouths together again, moving his lips softly against the other's in case there was any question of his interest. 

Maine growled and yanked North away by his hair, pinning the younger man with his back against the surfboard beneath them. The bigger man's intimidating face hovered over his own and the less talkative sneered, suddenly feeling very talkative indeed. "Stupid-" He pressed an open mouthed kiss to North's lips, forcing his tongue in for just a second before pulling back to growl. "Could of-" The kiss pressed to North's jaw was surprisingly gentle. "Died." The bite on his earlobe was anything but gentle and made North cry out sharply. 

"Maine! I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be that bad." He dug his fingers into the hard planes of the older surfer's shoulders when another twinge of pain shot through his ear again. "Stop! Stop. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Please, just let me thank you. I really want this."

Maine pulled back with a heavy hand pressed against North's sternum. "Sorry to me? Want to thank me?" The tattooed man snapped at him with narrowed eyes. 

North nodded again, his head feeling hazy and his bathing suit tight even with the anger etched into the large man's face. "Yes. Please let me thank you properly." He struggled to lean up but Maine overpowered him. "Please Maine."

The larger surfer hissed, his face scrunched in disgust in the failing light. Maine pushed off of North forcefully and began to stalk away, much to the disappointment of the younger man. 

"Wait! Please Maine. I want- I want you. Please Maine. I've liked you for so long. Just let me have you. Just this once. Please." North begged, barely supporting his body sitting up on the board with his circulation all messed up from a combination of nearly drowning and all his blood gathering in his speedo. 

The big man stopped in his tracks and turned back to the boy on his board. "Like me?" He asked, sounding almost bewildered by the notion. His hairless head was cocked to the side curiously. 

North nodded vehemently, making himself dizzy in the process. "Yes. I have for a long time. Please Maine. I want this so badly it hurts."

Maine closed his eyes and shook his head before those dark orbs focused back on the younger man and the silent surfer actually smiled. He padded back to the man on the board carefully and crouched down in front of him before baring his teeth in a grin. 

North smiled back, feeling lighter. "Yeah?" He could not honestly say he knew what the quiet man was trying to say, but him coming back at all was a good sign. Then a big hand swiftly reached out to palm his erection straining against his briefs and North was positive it was a great sign. "Maine- yes!"

The larger man rumbled lowly, pressing his lips against the ear he abused earlier. His fingers skimmed up the taut tight fabric of North's bathing suit before hooking in the top and slowly dragging the piece down. The blond lifted his hips for Maine to cast the purple fabric aside uncaringly before gripping the smaller man's dick boldly. 

North let out a loud moan at the touch, feeling the grip spread pleasure throughout his body. "Maine yes!" He had to focus hard to trail his hands down the muscular man's hard muscles and find the fly on his cut off jeans. 

All his efforts were for naught though when Maine's large hand caught his own easily and the hand on his cock tightened. North's eyes flicked up to Maine's face to see the quiet man shake his head with a very serious expression. "But- I want to make you feel good too." North tried. Maine shook his head again and began to pump his dick in a more bearable grip. "Maine please. I want to feel you. Please let me have you. I-" his voice died in a garbled mess when the larger surfer twisted his hand around the head of the the younger man's erection. 

North got lost in the pull against his throbbing member, feeling Maine using his own precome as lubricant as he was pushed back against the board once more. North's eyes fluttered shut again on the scene of Maine crouched between his legs on the board, jerking him off smoothly. North groaned, moving his body against the board and actually somewhat enjoying the scrape of the sand gritting between his bare skin and the board and the dull ache still in his ankle. It was a wonderful contrast to the slick pressure against his dick where Maine handled him. The younger man's moans mounted louder until Maine stifled him with a mouth pressed desperately against his own. 

He bucked his hips up into Maine's welcoming hand and accepted the saltwater taste of Maine's tongue against his own, moaning wantonly as they crashed together like the waves against the sand. He dug his blunt fingers into Maine's hard sides as their tongues slid together slickly, so much slower than the older man's skillful pumps. When the man's hand twisted along his perineum again, North's hands scrambled to the larger man's back digging their nails in for purchase as the younger man's body arched and bucked with the heightening pleasure. 

Maine growled into the blond's mouth and North let out a whine, feeling his gut tighten with Maine's warm fist. The Dakota twin's head fell back against the board with a dull thud and Maine just latched onto his neck instead, biting and sucking hard as he pulled on North's throbbing dick just a little harder. "Maine. God yes! Please. Just let me come. Please."

He could feel Maine smirk into the crook of his neck, biting down as he twisted his fist expertly again making the young surfer see white, with searing pleasure coursing through his veins as his head slammed back into the board again making everything suddenly go black. 

SS

North groaned as he came to, the light of day blinding as his eyelashes fluttered open. Aside from the gentle roar of the waves, the surfer could swear he could hear giggling. In fact, he was pretty sure that flash of light and click belonged to a camera. 

"South." He warned in a disgruntled grumble. 

His sister's chortle was plain as day and made the male twin grimace as he heard another click before he forced his eyes open for real. As he guessed, there was South flanked by Florida and Georgia, all three in too good of spirits. 

"What happened?" He asked blearily. 

South's cackle said it all but Florida decided to tell the actual story. "Well, we've got no idea who your little nighttime buddy is but we sure have stocked up on plenty of pics of little Dakota this morning."

"Your neck and ear look like they met with a shark that lost its dentures." Georgia chuckled. 

North furrowed his pale brows and fingered one ear with gritty fingers before switching to the other with a wince. It was crusty with dried blood but it could have been much worse. He sat up groggily and placed his hands over his bare crotch. Did Maine seriously just leave him here for the others to find or was the whole thing some weird dream from almost drowning? 

He turned to the copse where he could barely caught sight of the newly painted shack. South poked his ankle roughly making her twin jerk with a whine. The woman's voice sounded a bit annoyed when she spoke, her way of showing she cared. "What did happen North? This looks pretty serious."

The naked man peered down at his swollen leg and the cuts where his safety strap broke the skin in his struggle, no blood on that but the skin was raw and angry. North sighed. He definitely wiped out yesterday if nothing else. "Bad pick. Bad fall." He explained simply, not feeling like elaborating as he got his sister to help him to his feet and let the other surfers' words wash over him. 

"This is why you shouldn't surf at night. It's dangerous."

"Gross North. For our sakes, no more skinny dipping or I really will start handing out these pictures to everyone in town."

"Easy on the ankle brah. Doesn't look so good."

North ignored them all as he located his speedo and pulled the gritty thing back on his aching body before turning back to the trio. He froze, his gaze dropping down behind them. There, on the sand was a coppery bronze board, bigger than his own. North could not help the smile that stole over his face as he thought about the previous night. Sure he almost drowned, but life's made up of those defining moments isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday dear. You are such a good friend to everyone you meet and you deserve something special for yourself. I really hope you enjoyed. I tried to combine some things you liked with this new surf AU I came up with. I kind of like it. Sorry it is a little late but at least I sent you a teaser right?


End file.
